Halo: The end, and Beginning
by NiGhTFuRy302
Summary: For nine long years they drifted through space. Now they have been found. Cortana gets a human body. Covenant and Human forces join to fight a new enemy. AND KAT AND NOBLE SIX LIVE! Chapter nine is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Halo story so no flames please. This idea came to me from reading two stories, Cortana's new life, and John 117: A New beginning, which are great stories. And I will do my best NOT to copy anything in those stories. As always, if you think any characters are OOC, please tell me in a REVIEW. Oh, and also, REVIEW. 'Kay thanks. **

Halo: The end, and Beginning

"It may be a while until anyone finds us… Years even." Cortana looked at John for what she thought would be the last time. They were aboard the Forward unto Dawn… what was left of it anyway. John pulled himself into the cryo chamber. And just before the door sealed him in what could be forever he said, "Wake me… when you need me"

And so they drifted through the endless black vacuum of space… for years.

It came like a bolt of lightning. His brain sending and receiving information from each of his nerves, his heart beat rose to normal level, his warm blood coursed through his frozen body. "Chief…. Hear me...? Are… Awake…? John?" he shook his head and managed to turn the jumbled blobs of colors into a picture… he was with somebody. He was with a young woman, with a small and petite frame, with short cut hair and bright blue eyes. They were standing at the edge of a cliff, gazing out at the orange hued ravine below them. It was his first actual leave, after save an entire base from practically an army of brutes. He looked over at her. Rebekkah (Purposely misspelled) Kalihan. She was… his everything. Until their next deployment, when he watched her get turned into nothing… it was a month before he had received Cortana.

This lasted only a mere second before the image was replaced by a dark and gloomy room; space dust covered the entire floor. There was no light except for that of his helmet which had an automatic activation feature. In front of him was a full grown blue woman with short cut hair. Standing and leaning against the glass, using her hands to keep her from falling onto it. Her head was bowed, she was sad. He instantly knew who it was. "Chief… John… Don't be dead…." she begged. And looked up at him, her face looked as though that if she was human, she would be crying. He raised his hands up to the glass and pressed them against it. That motion made her head snap up and she saw that her caretaker and friend hadn't died as she thought. She smiled. "Oh... thank god. John I thought I lost you." She breathed, and slid down to the floor, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking back up at the Spartan, just as she did so she had to stand and back up so john could open the door.

"How long have I been out?" Chief asked, taking a step forward and exiting his cage. It felt good to be out… although now he had a bad case of freezer burn. She stood straight, although john was still a good foot or so taller than her holographic form. "Nine years…" she answered, looking up at where she believed his eyes to be. Chief looked at her… "Nine years." He echoed. He had been frozen for nine long years. He couldn't believe it. "How are you still… alive?" he asked. She sighed, "Five years ago is when I reached the end of my lifespan… but I didn't want to leave you alone. So I used what was left of the Dawns computer systems and expanded my lifetime… but it came with side effects." She motioned to herself. "Is that even possible?" he asked, "well if you don't believe your own eyes then you must be absolutely blind" she said jokingly. Then got serious, "John… we've been found".

His head snapped up from checking his armor. "what?"

**Dramatic ending! I know this was a short chapter, and I know it wasn't my best work, but I'll try to do better. Anyway I hope you liked the first chapter. And please review if you did! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here it is! The new chapter! So, as usual I need reviews to live. And if you find anything wrong like an OOC character, or something misspelled make sure to tell me. OR. ELSE. Oh, and I am putting together an Elite team of warriors. I need readers to PM me their character submission, and I will pick the three I think are best. It needs to be something like this.**

**Name: (Any)**

**Age: (Any)**

**Sex: (Boy/Girl)**

**Faction: (Spartan, Elite, civilian, Marine etc.)**

**Looks: (Hair, Eyes, body)**

**History: (Relationships, Childhood, Etc)**

**Sign Here/Leave a Signed Review: (This gives me total control over the character/do with him/her what I please)**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Chief stared at Cortana, "We've been found?" he asked. She nodded, "By the Remembrance... it's a Zimbrick class Battleship." she said, "And it was built on reach".

The words shocked Chief beyond comprehension. Reach; the start of it all, the end of almost all the Spartans, the beginning of the discovery of Halo. "Reach... I can't believe it…" he said. His mangled thoughts were interrupted by a big shake of the Dawn. ::This is code name Stargazer to any and all personnel aboard the Forward Unto Dawn. Anybody copy?:: They heard a female voice over their shared intercom. It sounded a lot like FoeHammer.

::Stargazer, this is Spartan-117 Master Chief Petty Officer. I read you:: Chief replied.

::Say again. Did you just say you're THE 117?::

::Affirmative Ma'am. Now can I get off this thing? I don't like floating:: Chief said.

::Rodger. I'm at docking bay four. See you there. Out:: And with that, Chief and Cortana made their way through the seemingly endless dark hallways. And if it wasn't for Cortana, Chief would've been lost. Sometimes Cortana's form would disappear from his HUD, and he would lose all contact with her, she would soon come back though, and say it was just from not being in his suit for so long. But she knew what it really was. She was going rampant. Her life extension process could only last for so long… and now she was dying. It took them a while. But eventually they arrived at what looked like a futuristic space Pelican. The nose of it was panted completely like a bald eagles head, Chief observed. A couple hundred feet away they saw a HUGE ship which looked like a cross between a UNSC frigate and destroyer. The beast held the pointed nose, while also having the wide aft and body. A forward leaning tower which Chief concluded was the bridge stuck out with a great brilliance. THIS was a ship to behold.

"Holy crap… it's a freakin' Spartan!" The pilot gasped, and opened the rear hatch. Chief floated by ever so slowly, as to not completely miss the hatch and fly off into space. He grabbed hold of the hydraulic piston which opened the hatch and pulled himself him. The pilot pressed a button and the hatch started to close. ::Remembrance, this Bald Eagle. I have the package. Repeat: I have the package::

Chief tried to listen in to the conversation between 'Bald Eagle' and the Remembrance. But he couldn't. As if reading his mind Cortana said, "Our comm system must be out dated compared to theirs. That's why we can't hear." The pilot, who was finished conversing with the captain of the Remembrance, nodded. "Yeah, it was a miracle I had an old comm system from the Galactic War." She said.

Chief nodded, and got a good look at the pilot… then realized something. "Do by any chance-, Or, DID you by any chance know a pilot by the code name, 'FoeHammer'?" he asked. The pilots face turned painful, as if his question had struck a blow to her chest.

"She… she was my twin sister."

**Duhn Duhn** **Duuuuuuuuuuhn. You're probably wondering why I ended the chapter like that. Well, the simple answer is because ever good war hero needs a good pilot. And who's better than FoeHammer's twin sister? Anyway, I still need those reviews, and I still need people to PM me their Idea for a character. There is no limit to the people who PM me, I'm just gonna pick the three coolest. And again, if you see anything wrong with this story please tell me. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, RRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEE EEWWWWWW. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So I've been checking my story stats and apparently I am at an all-time high. (Over one hundred twenty hits on the first chapter!), so I'll be trying to update as much as possible. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter (AGAIN), but I suppose I'm going through minor writers block, I wanted to make the chapter long, but I didn't know how to… yeah. And seeing as how two people submitted and that I really liked them. (Names forgotten at the moment…) There is only one slot left for the Elite Team of awesome covenant slaying lifesaving kick butt awesome-ness. Now tell me that wasn't cool right there. (Lol)**

* * *

Chief and Cortana were shocked to say the least. They didn't say anything. Chief didn't want to pressure their pilot with questions. The objective was to get aboard the Remembrance. Soon they were in a landing bay full of aircraft identical to the one they were on. In design anyway, if you were to compare the paintings on the crafts on the other hand, you wouldn't know if the one on the left or the right was even human. That was the first thing John noticed when he exited the craft, the second was the long line of soldiers dressed in either ODST or Marine uniforms, which all appeared to have been recently cleaned. An ODST walked up to him. "Sir, Sargent Zak Primrose of the UNSC. This way to the Bridge" he said. Then turned and led the Chief down the isle of men, who stared up saluting at the seven foot walking tank. Zak was silent the entire way to the bridge, as well as in the bridge, where master Chief was greeted by the captain.

Chief quickly snapped into a salute as the captain turned to him. It was a girl, "At ease Spartan." She said. Chief dropped the salute and relaxed a little, "My name is Miranda Kalihan, Captain of the UNSC Remembrance. It's an honor to meet you Master Chief" she said, her voice was like silk… it Reminded him of Rebekkah- wait… Miranda KALIHAN? He stammered for a second. "Is everything alright?" she asked, Chief regained himself is nodded, "Yeah… did you say your last name was Kalihan?" he asked, she nodded once, "Yes, why?" she inquired. "Nothing… I used to know someone by the name of-" "Rebekkah?" she finished.

He nodded, she chuckled, "Yes well, she was well affiliated within the UNSC." She said, and then added, "We are off topic. Master Chief, please insert your AI into the pedestal so we can get the facts straight. You have been in cryo after all" she said.

Chief complied and pulled the chip holding Cortana out of his helmet and shoved it into the pedestal, her avatar rezzed into place standing straight up, but only for a moment, before she fell to her knees with a gasp of pain. "Cortana!" Chief exclaimed, "Ughhhh… I- I'm fine. It's just the new technology…" She said, and stood up straight. "I'm fine now."

Miranda nodded, "Good. Chief," she turned her attention to him, "Sargent Primrose, take the Chief and head down to the science lab and meet Doctor Catherine Halsey… I believe you two are acquainted. Considering she led the Spartan two project. Then you will be given a room until we reach our return destination she said. He nodded. "Yes Ma'am" he said, and turned and followed the Sargent back down the elevator. It was a longer walk than he had expected. Due to the fact that the Lab was located smack dab in the middle of the colossal ship. The walk to the Lab made Chief feel pretty awkward as it was composed fully of gawking stares and plenty of murmurs. It wasn't every day you see a green seven foot walking tank named after the ancient Greece warriors.

Soon they arrived at a huge metal door with small red lights on it, two huge metal bars snapped down crossing each other as soon as Chief tried to step through the doors. Zak held a hand up to him, and pressed a button. Two tiny metal doors slid open and what appeared to be an eye scanner revealed itself, Zak leaned down and took his helmet off. A green beam shot out of the scanner and scanned the Sargent's eye. Soon after the red lights on the Lab door turned green, and the X shaped lock slid back into place, and the door slide open.

The Silent Sargent stood aside and motioned for the Chief to enter. Chief complied and entered. This Lab was possibly just as high tech as forerunner technology; in fact he wouldn't be surprised if it WAS made of forerunner tech. He the first person he recognized was the one person on this ship that he actually knew. "Dr. Halsey" he said, the woman of about fifty seven turned with a scowl on her face, but it was instantly replaced with a smile at the sight of her most successful and favorite Spartan. "John." She said, and walked up to him, and then noticed the huge tear on the right side of his chest armor. She sighed and pinched the brim of her nose, "John, do you have ANY idea how much it costs to make one of your suits?" she asked; he looked down at his chest, and tried to come up with a reply. "Well, I uh…" she held a hand up to him. "Never mind. It's obsolete anyway I guess." She said. The looked at him, "Chief, take your helmet off for me would you?" she asked.

He nodded and pulled his helmet off. And boy did it feel good to take a breath of fresh unused air. He didn't want to look in a mirror because he knew he probably looked like ghost. But you don't have time to stop at a tanning salon when saving the entire universe. Catherine snatched the helmet from his hand and almost dropped it due to forgetting it weighed at least twenty pounds. She took it over and set it inside a glass pod, where several streams of mist shot at it. It came out clean, and smelling like bleach.

John picked it up, inspected his newly cleaned helmet, and set it down on the shelf. "Now the rest" Dr. Halsey said, he looked at her, and then down at his suit. "Uh…"

Halsey raised her hand to him, "don't worry" she motioned with her hand and a white UNSC navy suit was brought out by an intern. "Nobody wants to see you nude. No offense, and no sarcasm intended" she said, then paused, "But you may want to take a shower first." She motioned to a room in the corner of the lab.

He walked out of his little room fully dressed, cleaned, and carrying his armor. He dropped on the indicated shelf and ran a hand through his damp black hair. "Chief" he looked over at Doctor Halsey. "I have some bad news…"

"What kind of bad news…?"

"Chief… Do you remember anybody by the name Max?"

END.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Really I am! But my mom's laptop cord ripped and mine didn't fit hers. So she had to use my laptop forever. Anyway, she has a new one now so LET THE STORY CONTINUE...! story. Not chapter lol. Oh and this chapter goes out to my reviewer and messanger, (Names still forgotten) for leaving a character submission. Thank's guys! (Characters names: Zak Primrose. Max-118). Well, review, fav. Fav, review, you can do whatever you want, as long as you review. (Or fav, alert, etc.) And to you epic Kat and Six lovers, THEY WILL BE INTRODUCED SHORTLY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to thank Splittah for reviewing and saying that my story is great. And I want to thank Ninja, (Or I think that's what her name is), for leaving the third and final submission, which I liked the most. (Sorry, Lightning257). So no more submissions are allowed. PERIOD. Anyway, I don't want to type your eyes off so- READ!**

* * *

Chief was shocked to say the least. He thought he was dreaming. Of all the people he thought to be dead but wasn't, it was Max. His friend, his ally. His brother. The term, 'Too shocked for words' couldn't have been more literal for chief.

"Well don't just stand there, applaud!" Max said, and broke into a laugh before hugging his long time friend. "It's good to see you John" he said, splitting off. "It's good to see you too Max" Chief replied, a genuine smile on his face. It was good to see his best friend.

Chief sat down at one of the few oversized tables in the cafeteria, his tray full of his favorite food. Fried chicken with gravy, a loaded baked potato, a full glass of orange juice and a slice of cake for desert. John didn't wait for max to sit down to start sinking his teeth into the chicken. Max was soon sitting in front of him, his tray also loaded with food. He looked at chief who was still shoving food down his throat... "So John, how does it feel to be back?" he questioned. John smiled and swallowed his food. "I can tell you one thing. I will never think of food the same way again." At this Max had keep himself from spitting his food all over the table due to a laughing fit.

Chief stared at him, "...What?" this only encouraged more laughter. After about twenty more seconds of laughing Max swallowed his own food, and realized something. "Hey John... Have you met the new recruits yet? I mean, you ARE the Chief after all." he asked.

Chief was confused. "Who?" He asked, "Seriously!? Come on! They should be in the science lab by now." Max said and stood up. Chief followed him down to the science wing and stood in front of the door while Max knocked on it. "Dr. Halsey?" he asked. The huge metal door opened. "Ah, hello Max. Chief, is something wrong?" She asked, after the two stepped in.

"No... I just, I've been hearing a lot about new recruits. Max said they'd be here." He said, Catherine sighed, "Yes yes, everybody is curious about the new recruits. Well, since you're so anxious to see them. Follow me" she said, and led him down a hall. They came to a door which slid open with a small hiss. Inside was the medical bay. But that wasn't what amazed Chief. The thing that caught Chieg's eye was the young woman of about twenty five laying on a bed. In full spartan armor.

Once again, he was shocked. "Her name is Mia, although she likes to be called Mimi" Dr. Halsey said. "Where did you find her?" he asked. "Actually, she found us. Along with two other spartans. Noble six, and Kat" She replied.

Those names wrung a bell. _'Noble six and Kat huh...? sounds familier' _ "Noble six..." he echoed. "Hm, sounds familier-" "Dat's because he's the bada** who fought off almost twenty phantoms loaded with Brute's Elites Grunts and Jackels off just to give you your precious little friend" He was startled at a slightly Iranian voice behind him and whirled around. To come face to face with a tan boy cut twenty nine year old women.

"And me? I'm just the bada** that saved his butt from getting cut in half by a group of zealot class elites." She smirked. Then max chimed in, "Oh, and uh, I'm the dude who found her" he said.

Three hours later.

"So, let me get this straight, you single-handedly, fought off an entire squad a Brute captains and Elite generals just to find her?" Cheif asked, Max nodded, "And together you fought off almost an entire army of everything the covenant had, found Six, and made it to an old underground ONI facility where you found Dr. Halsey and other survivers, and inside the cave there was an evacuation jet, and that's how you got here."

Everybody nodded. "Well, I wasn't completely able to save Six..." Kat started, "And speaking of the Lone Wolf." max motioned to the Orang and White spartan. Cheif got a good look at him. He had an old outdated EVA helmet, a right side Cammando shoulder, and Hazop for the left. Along with Breacher chest and a GPS wrist attachment. He was silent as the Devil and when people spoke to him, he had to use sign language to reply. It didn't take Chief long to put two and two together. He was mute. John didn't say anything.

Instead he got up, set his tray on the conveyer belt leading to the kitchen, and walked away. He wanted to try a new armor set that Dr. Halsey had built for him.

By now he had mapped out the way to the Lab, so it didn't take him long to get there. The door slid open the second he approached it thanks to Halsey. He was greeted with the usual: "Ah, John, I wasn't excpecting you"

He nodded "I've come for my new suit." he said. She nodded and approached what resembled a cryo chamber and opened it. Inside was his new, and rather shiny suit. He smirked, "Looks like my old one" he commented. Dr. Halsey nodded, "Yes, after the destruction of the destruction of Reach the production of new and up to date suits was halted. Until we found Mia, Kat, and Marc." She said, Chief was confused, "Marc? you mean Six?" he asked, she nodded. "Yes, now down to buisness" She said, and shoed everybody out of the room.

"The first thing you should know is that the HUD of the armor is different then one you originally had, so it may take some getting used to. And secondly, the armor is about three times liter than your old suit, giving you more mobility, agilty, and allowing you to jump higher. And don't worry, the lite armor does not restrict armor strength. We've also made other modifications to the suit which were salvaged from Reach. Such as the armor lock and invisbility equipment. Try it on" she said.

It took chief five minutes to dissasemble the suit, and put it on. The one honest thing chief could say about it was that it was COMFORTABLE. And true to Dr. Halsey's words, it was lite. Paper lite to chief. And the HUD definitly took some getting used to. Now his health and shield meters were upright, and on the rite side of his screen. While the Weapon and Ammo indicator was on the bottom.

But as soon as he put his helmet on, a blood curdling, ear blistering scream ripped through his helmet, and the image of a weak, crumpled...dying, cortana appeared in front of him. ANd then a plea for help mixed with the scream, "Chief! John! Don't let them do this to me! HELP!" But as quickly as it came, it dissapeared. And chief was left on the ground for a second, until he regained himself and forced himself up.

"Chief! chief, are you alright!?" Halsey asked, he nodded and said one thing, "Where. Is. Cortana?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter again guys. But you should probably be expeccting more like it. I have trouble with long chapters. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, school sucks. I'll try to keep updating though and not wait for a month like last thought, promise. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Halsey was surprised to say the least, "Cortana? She's right here in the ship" She walked over to a pedestal and pressed a button, but Cortana didn't appear. At this the doctor was confused… "Cortana…? Cortana are you there?" she pressed the button again… and again. And again and again, it was right as she reached the point of panic when the ship groaned and shook, knocking everybody over. Chief was the first one back up.

"What was that?" he asked, "I don't-" Halsey was interrupted by the entire ship being engulfed by a flashing red light, and a loud siren. "Not. Good"

"COVER!" Chief yelled as he ran towards the elevator leading to the bridge, he just about to slam his fist on the button, when the button was replaced with a plasma grenade. The ship was under attack by rebels.

He instinctively jumped and rolled away from it, just as it exploded. He forced himself up as the bio-foam inside his suite healed his wounds. He ran back to his men, "Where did they get plasma grenades!?" he demanded, ducking back behind cover as bullets flew over his head.

Max turned and gave Chief an annoyed look from behind his mask, "How would I know!?" Max replied. It was then that Kat and Six arrived from the engine room, "Engine room's secure sir! How's the bridge coming along?" she asked, tacking cover behind him, Six taking cover by her, "Oh you know, rebels pinning us down. The elevator's broken, overall things are pretty good." Max quipped in sarcastically. Kat nodded, then Chief chimed in, "Kat, Six, I need you to lay down cover fire while Max goes and fixes the elevator" Everybody nodded, and Chief reloaded his gun. "GO!"

They leapt over the little cover that they had and charged, bullets flying past their heads, dodging grenades fired from old grenade launchers from the Great War. Max made it to his destination and started on the switch. And it was taking longer than expected.

Six burst forward and ripped the rifle out of ones arms and slammed the butt of it into his face, then grabbed onto a supporting pillar and span himself around it, meanwhile kicking five men down and killing them, then launched himself straight onto one, smashing his skull.

Kat wasn't doing so bad herself, using her pistol and a knife she swung, dodged, and blasted a whole group until there were hardly any left standing. Of which the Chief took down with a few quick shots from his battle rifle. Kat walked up to John "How many do you have?" she asked, he replied with a quick "eighteen. How about you?" he asked. "Twenty one" she smirked behind her helmet, just as a bullet flew back over her head. And they started all over again.

"Done!" Max announced, as everybody piled into the now open elevator. "What took you so long?" Chief asked, "Well if you remember correctly, I'm better at breaking things then fixing them" he replied. Chief smirked behind his helmet. "Remember Eridanus?" he asked, "Like it was yesterday" Max replied. Then, all of a sudden, the elevator jerked to a halt. "What was that?" Kat asked, Noble Six whipped out his pistol… "I don't know" Chief said, and opened the top hatch, to come face to face with one of the bug like aliens John could never put a name to. Immediately he slammed his fist through its skull. "It's the bugs!" he shouted, and climbed all the way up, shooting down three of them. Everybody followed suite.

They had all made it up when the elevator shook… "We gotta climb!" Max shouted, and grabbed onto the rails which moved the elevator. Everybody else did the same just as the elevator gave way and fell. They all started to climb, and shoot down any bugs that got too close. "I thought the war was over!" Chief yelled over the sound of gun shots echoing through the empty elevator. "It is, but some of the former covenants don't exactly like that!" Max replied.

They made their way up the rest of the elevator and pried the doors open. They all tumbled through, and came face to face with a bearded man, who looked to be about forty. He was holding Miranda. As well as a transfer unit, which know doubt had Cortana.

They also saw, to their surprise, was a black Spartan. The man gave the black clad soldier an order before entering a ship attached to the emergency docking bay.

"Agent Texas, hold them off until we escape"

What surprised them even more, was the voice of the soldier, was a woman's voice…

"Yes. Sir"

And all hell broke loose.

**So this chapter won't make sense unless you've seen red vs blue, and once again, sorry for the short chapter. But this is probably going to be the average from now on. Reviews wanted! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes. Sir"

And all Hell broke loose.

Kick, flip, twist, and punch, shoot. It didn't matter what they did. Every attack always ended the same. Them on the ground, rolling to avoid getting their skulls smashed in. Chief had just completed this action when he noticed a blue light glowing on the back of her helmet.

Chief stood up, and ran for her, doing a roundhouse kick to her head, stunning her. And in the three seconds she was stunned, Chief ran up her, which only took two steps, ripped the chip out of her helmet, and jumped off her shoulders, and kicked her in the stomach. This then sent her flying backwards, and into Six's fist.

Kat got up from her spot on the ground, along with Max, and they all gathered around Chief, who had high hopes that he was holding Cortana. He was disappointed, when the voice that greeted them was a guy's. "Oh f***, that hurt, what the h*** man! THAT F***ING HURT!" the AI yelled, appearing as a white figure in the middle of the group. "Who are you?" Chief demanded. The AI groaned. "My name's Alpha... I think, sometimes people call me Church. Who the h*** are you?" Alpha or, Church asked.

"None of your business." Chief answered, pulling Church out and placing him in his tactical hard case attached to his thigh. That's when he noticed Texas slipping into a pod.

He immediately pulled out his pistol and fired, but missed as the doors slid closed. Chief growled and put his pistol back on his other thigh.

Then he sighed, "Let's go see if anybody needs some help. THEN we'll deal with this" he tapped his hard case. Everybody nodded in agreement. Six clapped his hands twice to signal he had found something. And that something he found was a jet pack, a lot of them. "At least we won't have to jump" Kat said. Max laughed.

Three hours later… Chief and Six had just finished pushing a Pelican into place. "I can't believe they didn't attack the vehicle bay" Max said, "Wasn't their objective to cripple us battle wise?" he asked, Chief shook his head, "No, their objective was to capture the Captain and Cortana…" Chief said. His blood pressure had been through the roof ever since the events that occurred only a few hours earlier. He couldn't believe he let them steal her… He was right there. He saw her; he was RIGHT, there… Miranda… and Cortana were both gone, and the worst part of it was... It was his fault.

And now he was standing there, helping put things back to normal when he should have been out there saving the two people he actually loved. He couldn't deny he had feelings for Cortana. And he needed to save her… But he had priorities. HE wouldn't be able to hunt down their captors without a working ship, and a practical army of marines and ODSTs.

His thoughts were interrupted by Zak running jogging briskly up to him and saluting. "Sir, you're needed on deck" he said, Chief nodded, and followed the sergeant to the bridge, and took the newly fixed elevator up to the bridge. All of the ODSTs, and Marines were piled into the room. And it was tight fit. Chief had a hard time walking through the crowd before him. He took a sit at a chair which apparently was for him. And he started the debriefing. "Damage report?" he asked the chief engineer. "Engines are mostly in tact sir. But the gravity system was damaged. We're all lucky we're not floating right now. Repairs are under way sir"

"Casualties Marines?" John asked a soldier, "Thirty dead sir. Have their dog tags right here." the Marine set down a case. Chief nodded sadly, "ODST's?" he turned to them. "Fifteen KIA… And all of our officers are dead, same as them." Zak answered… then added, "You're the highest ranking officer, Sir" and waited for Chief's response.

Chief nodded and stood up. "Men, how many of you have been in a firefight?" he asked. Everyone raised their hands. He nodded, "How many of you want you're captain back?" The answer was the same as before. He nodded again, "Good. Then get to work on the ship! I have a feeling we're going to have a h*** of a time getting her back."

The command was followed with a resounding. "YES SIR!"

Chief turned and looked out the giant window, "Helmsman, bring up the navi system and see if you can find out the coordinates of that pod." He said, and the helmsman nodded… "And tell the men down at the lab to wake up Mia. We'll need her" _'Let's go get our friends...'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chief took a seat at the Captain's chair, and stared out at the vast expanse of black before him. Then the AI 'Church' came back to mind. "I'll be down in the science wing. Let me know if anything happens" He said, and got up.

The science wing was possibly the most locked down room Chief had ever seen. It took him over an hour to gain entrance. But he did, and he approached Halsey. "Were you able to save Cortana?" She asked, he shook his head no. Her expression turned sad. "Now…They have EVERY dirty secret about the UNSC." She sighed.

He grabbed a chip out of his hard case. "But we have theirs" he held it up. "Where'd you find this?" she asked, "out of one of the soldier's helmets" He paused, "Dr. Halsey. She was a Sparta-"

She cut him off. "No… Not a Spartan. A freelancer" She said. Chief took his helmet off. He was confused. "A freelancer?" he asked, she turned and put the chip into a pedestal, where a white Spartan appeared. "Ugh, you guys again. Can't I get some peace and quiet?" He demanded. "No, you can't. Now, you're going to tell me EVERYTHING. Or I'll erase you" Chief's finger hovered over the delete button. "ok ok ok! Wait listen! I'm not with those guys!" he started. "Oh yeah, well you seemed pretty comfortable inside that girls head" Chief countered. "well, yeah. That's because I know her."

"How do you know her?" Chief asked. "Well, we dated. When I was human I mean, or, I guess I never really was human I was just an AI in a body I guess…" The AI went on and on about things that made NO sense to Halsey or Chief. "You know what? Stop" he shut the AI up.

"You and I are going on a walk, and you are going to tell me EVERYTHING. Understood"

"Um, yeah I guess" The AI looked up at John.

"Wait, John, an AI with this many memories might erase yours!" Halsey warned.

"I don't care" _'I need to get Miranda back…'_

Chief pulled out the chip and looked at it. It was an old design. But it would fit. So he put it in his helmet, and the white figure appeared. But not in his helmet, it appeared as a figure standing right next to him, without a pedestal. This shocked Dr. Halsey; no AI has ever had the capability to do this. Ever, it just didn't happen. Not once. And the chances of it actually happening were Zip, Zero, Nada, Goose eggs.

So you can imagine the surprise on her face when this actually happened. She knew she didn't install a hologram projector on his suit. But instead of asking- The two had already begun an intricate conversation on 'My own idiot teammate shot me with my f***ing tank!'

So she turned away and headed over to Medical. She was going to wake up Mia.

Chief headed out of the door. The AI wouldn't stop talking about his past. But hey, there has to be a past for there to be a present. So he headed over to the exercise room…

"And that's when Tex' started blasting at us, and Griff's idiot sister stood up and yelled. 'Hey, stop shooting at us you crazy B****!' But of course, that didn't help us at all. Chief was in the middle of bench pressing six fifty in front of a crowd, going for a hundred. "Well that sucks." Chief panted. "Yeah, it does" Church said, and started again on his stories.

Four hours later…

"So the only reason I'm here right now, is to save those stupid-a** idiots, and to save Tex… you know, cause she's brain washed and all"

Church said, as Chief stepped into the bridge. "OFFICER ON DECK!" somebody shouted, and everybody snapped a brisk salute. "At ease" he said, and everybody went back to work. "Helmsman, anything?" he asked. "Yes sir, the pod's coordinates were targeted for this planet." A hologram of mentioned planet came up. "But it's not any of the UNSC's logs. We don't have a clue where their base would be, what the terrain is like, or even if it's inhabited by a native species."

"Well, that complicates things." Church said, John thought for a second… "Maybe not" He said. "Helmsmen, get me Sergeant Zak Primrose. Let's see how good those Helljumpers are at recon."

**Well there it is! Chapter seven, this one goes straight out to Sgt Andy Mcnab. For his character submission, and don't worry everybody else, your characters will get a spotlight too! Anyway, tell me what you think. IN A REVIEW! I LUV DEM! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Five tracks… twenty meters out and closing"

"Rodger, I got one"

"Copy your last, got one too."

"Ready"

"On your shot boss"

The sentences came quietly through the headsets.

Zak stealthily moved forward, before bursting out of the bush he was hiding behind, and shooting one in the head with his silenced pistol. The other four stared at him in shock.

"'Sup?" Was the last word they heard before they all dropped dead.

"Show off" A soldier carrying a silence sniper said. "Shut up Kawaski." Another, holding a sub machine gun said, "It's not like you have the balls to get in somebody's face like that"

"Well neither do you, Jay" Kawaski snapped.

"Both of you shut up!" Another carrying a battle rifle said. "Hey, stay out of it George." Kawaski said, "You know? Why boss chose two temperamental, immature rookies like you for this mission. I'll never know." George replied.

"All of you shut up and keep it tight. I got one huge bogie on my radar. And it's moving fast" Zak said, raising his weapon as they heard a ferocious roar, and the thunder of huge hooves…

Then they saw it.

It burst through the foliage like a dinosaur, destroying everything in its path. Everybody jumped for cover or suffer the wrath of the beast. It was soon followed be almost thirty soldiers who were shouting and shooting at it. The ODSTs did nothing but watch as they chased the beast down a hill and out of view. Once they were sure that the freelancer soldiers weren't coming back everybody made their way out of the tree, bush or whatever they were hiding behind. "Did you see the antlers on that thing?" Kawaski asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and it was covered in scales! What's up with that?" Jay exclaimed, "Who cares?" Zak said, "We have an objective, lets complete it" He said, and headed off in the direction the soldiers had come from…

It was nightfall. And they were stuck on a ridge overviewing the enemy base, surrounded by glowing plants, with no radio contact and one bag of freeze dried blue berries. They were screwed.

"For the last time, give me the d*** blue berries!" Jay said exasperated. Kawaski shook his head and stuck his hand into the bag, pulling out a handful and tossing them into his mouth. Jay growled stole the bag from him, tossing a handful into his mouth also. "Hey, save some for the rest of the mission." George said, "We don't know how long we'll be out here he said. Jay just shrugged and took some more blue berries.

Zak lay prone on the ground, looking through his binoculars at the enemy base. He took out his sketch book and started to draw a small map of the base and where some areas were, and where he THOUGHT some areas were. _'Vehicle depot… main hangar… Defense towers… spotlight ranges… main gates… jeez… these guys look like their expecting some kind of invasion.'_ He thought to himself. After drawing up a rough sketch he decided to take some pictures of the place. And he did so with almost a photographer's perfection. Not that there was much beauty about the place though.

"Hey, wake up" George shook the two rookies. "Ugh… what do you want?" Jay groaned, and then raised his weapon as soon as he saw what was in front of them. It was the creature, big, tall, scaly, and freakishly scary. "Wait… the bullets won't pierce its scales…" Zak whispered. "It's not paying any attention to us…"

Well, that was partly true. It had its back turned while it was devouring a plant, but it was well aware of the ODSTs behind it. But it had arrived when they were asleep, so it assumed that they still were.

It continued to munch, and much and much again until finally, after like an hour or so it decided that the figures were finally awake, (Because it backed into Jay), and ran for the hills.

Kawaski helped his friend up, "Talk about having a bark that's worse than your bite. I think I saw that thing pee-in' on its way out of here." He said. "Enough chatting, that thing's probably alerted the patrols to our presence." Zak said, "How do you know?" Jay asked, "Because of that." Zak pointed in the direction of several voices. "Wonder what scared that thing off?"

"Maybe it was guys that killed Gamma patrol."

"Nah, it can't be"

"I'm telling you, those were bullets that killed em!"

The voices started to get closer, and everybody started to hurriedly pack up. They had just finished packing the few provisions they took and hiding the evidence of anybody ever being there, AND finding a spot to hide when the enemy arrived.

"See? Told you so, it probably just got scared by us walking through the foliage." One that was dangerously close to Zak said.

"I don't know…" Another said, and looked down at the ground… Then something black caught his eye, "Hey… what's that?"

Just then, and to the ODSTs luck, the third soldiers radio buzzed, "Beta patrol! Where are you!? The director's coming, and we need everybody present! So unless you want you're a***s court marshaled, GET THE H*** BACK HERE!" Somebody in command shouted through the comm.

"Oh crap I forgot! We gotta get back there!" the third one shouted, and they all broke off in a sprint towards the base.

Everybody started to file out of the bushes.

"…talk about CLOSE"

**So, again, if you think anything is wrong with how the two stories are being melded together, or if some characters are OOC (Out Of the Character) then tell me. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you eagerly await chapter nine! Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

"They have defense towers here, here, and here. They have total coverage of the training grounds and vehicle depot. Speaking of which..." Zak touched a button on the console, "The only vehicles we were able to confirm that they had were Warthogs, Mongooses, Pelicans and some Falcons. The weapons they carry though range from pistols to the rail gun, shotgun to rocket launcher. You name it they have it, they even have old school SMGs" Zak finished. He had already given the Chief the layout of the base, the locations of the comm. tower, and also told him about the underground tunnels and mine field they discovered while making their way to the LZ.

John nodded, "Well then, I guess if we can't land outside, we'll just have to land on the inside" He smirked. "Zak get every ODST that's not in the sickbay prepped and ready, Max you get the marines ready" he said, Max and Zak nodded and stepped into one of the elevators and pressed down. "Six you're with me, Kat, get down to the Vehicle Bay and get every pelican down there ready for either a quick pull out or a strong offense, and make sure they ALL are carrying a vehicle" He ordered, she nodded, "yes sir" and headed off. "Six, you and me are gonna go down to the lab, I think somebody's been asleep for too long" he said. Six, being the mute that he is, simply nodded and followed his temporary captain.

:: Time on target thirty seconds:: the pilot said, "Alright boys, here we go. Helmets on!" Zak ordered. Every single ODST on the twelve pelicans carrying them did so. There were thirty pelicans total, the other eighteen pelicans carrying Spartans and Marines.

::Fifteen seconds!:: the pilot shouted again, he was connected to all of the other pilots, so if he failed to drop them at the right spot, the mission was ruined.

::TEN SE-::

BOOM!

The lead pelican was shot out of the sky, in a ball of fire, "GO GO GO!" It was like a rainfall of ODSTs, Spartans, and Marines. That's when the gunfire started. Blood and destroyed hunks of metal rained down from the sky as hundreds of men were killed, landing on the ground with a sickening CRACK!

Soon boots were on the ground, specifically, Mia, Zak, Kat, Six and Max.

"FIRE!" Max shouted, and they all emptied their clips into enemy shoulders, cutting them down as they ran through the rainforest. Nothing stood in their way. They ran and took cover behind a rock overhang in the hill. "How many are there?" Max asked. Zak pulled out a thermal scanner, "twenty five" he replied, Kat smirked from underneath her helmet, "Well, that shouldn't be too hard, everybody else is catching up" she commented, Max nodded and was about to say something, when a grenade landed right in front of him.

Timed seemed to slow as the all leaped over the overhang, just as the grenade went off behind them. They were killing machines. Kat slid underneath a tank, a plasma grenade in her hand. The poor people inside never had a chance. Max tossed three grenades up in the air, and shot each one before thy hit the ground, affectively killing thirteen men at once.

By now the rest of the soldiers had caught up, so all the four Spartans needed to do was walk dramatically through the smoke and strike fear into the enemy. And it was working.

Mia slunk silently through the shadows. She had entered the base over an hour ago, and was constantly avoiding guards as she waited for the distraction to start.

Her patience was rewarded with a loud boom. She smirked behind her visor _'Good, they won't even know I was here' _she thought as she stepped out of the shadows. She looked to her left, then to her right. There was nobody there; they had all gone to fight off the UNSC. _'This is going to be easier than I thought'_

Max rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a missile, he quickly took aim and killed the man who had the AUDACITY to shoot at him. He nodded at Kat, who had just pulled her knife out of a dead man's eye socket. She nodded back, and yelled "CHARGE!"

Every single UNSC soldier on the ground yelled at the top of their lungs, and charged straight forward. Warthogs and Scorpions took the lead, there wasn't much left for the infantry.

Soon they were at the gates of the Freelancer base… or, what was left them anyway, (after the tanks destroyed them that is). Max, Kat, Six and Zach led the march into the enemy base. Max raised his fist towards the army behind him, causing them to halt.

They now stared at an opposing army, fresh and unworn… And they had the UNSC outnumbered five to one. At least, for the time being.

"CHAAAAAARRRRGGGGGEEEEE!"

Mia groaned in frustration, "Honestly? How hard is it to hack a security system?" she growled, slamming her fist into the dismantled keypad. The door slid open. "Oh." She said, "Well that works" and stepped through. "Well this is definitely the detention level." She said quietly. Cell doors lined the hall, each one was empty. It was creepy, she was sure if they were full the roar of voices would be so loud she wouldn't be able to hear herself screaming at the top of her lungs. She ventured cautiously into the seemingly never ending hall, until she came to an intersection. She decided to go right.

This time the hall wasn't just a straight passage, it wasn't even a hall, it was a HUGE steel door that was at least three feet thick.

Mia walked up to it, and looked it over, searching for any weakness. She found none. Whistling lowly to herself she searched for a security panel. Again her search was fruitless. 'It must be locked from the inside' she thought, and started to walk away.

She stopped and turned, raising her Battle Rifle to the door as a loud hissing could be heard from it. The door soon started to slide open.

She slowly started to move toward it, and soon she was inside. Inside was a chair, a desk and a monitor, continuously playing on a cycle a video of a woman, and a man… and in the chair was a skeleton, and on a pistol on the desk….

"I see you found Mr. Linneard Church. The one I am cloned after" a voice behind her said, she pulled out her weapon and spun around. There were three men. One dressed in and neat and tidy formal suit with glasses on. The other two were heavily armed guards with assault rifles. '_Shouldn't be too hard' _she thought to herself, smirking underneath her helmet. "What do you mean 'The one you're cloned after?' and who are you?" she asked, "I am director number twenty three. And you, are dead" at that the guards raised their weapons and fired at Mia. Her shields glowed brightly as they deflected the bullets, saving her life. She rolled right and jumped forward, pulling her knife out.

She landed on one guard, her knife finding its way into the guard's brain. She sprang forward toward the other, sending her fist flying through the air towards the guard's head, when she felt something collide with her and knocking the air out of her.

She rolled a couple of feet before coming to a stop. Pushing herself up she watched as the man ran away.

'_Focus on the objective' _she told herself, and let him escape. She continued on her path to find Miranda and Cortana. She passed a few cells and was about to go around a corner, when somebody yelled.

"Hey you! Yeah, YOU get us outa here!" a voice called. Mia stopped in her tracks, and turned, walking over to one of the cells, where she was confronted by a Spartan with blue armor. "Yeah, could you do us a favor, and hack that control panel for me?" he said.

Mia stood there staring at him…"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Tucker."

**So, I decided just to stop it here because I don't want to go any farther and this seems like a good place to stop. Sorry for the wait, I'll try to update more often. Peace out. **

**-NiGhTFuRy302.**


	10. Chapter 10

::Mia, have you found the package!?" Zak's voice came over the radio, "Not yet, but I have found SOMETHING… I'll keep you updated" she replied. ::Just hurry, things are getting hot out here.:: and that was it.

Mia turned back to the Spartan named 'Tucker'. "how did you get here?" she asked. "Well how do you think!? They kidnapped us!" he replied. "I was just watching the reds do their thing, and all of a sudden I get hit on the back of the head. And when I wake up, I'm stuck in a cell talking to a B**ch who is asking me things instead of helping me out, and hack the f***ing control panel!" he shouted. She looked at him "Reds? You mean them?" she indicated to the orange , maroon, and red Spartans lying in the back of the cell.

"Hey, how you doing?" the orange one said. "Forget it Tucker, she isn't gonna help us" The maroon one said. "she'll just leave us here to be turned into AIs. Just like church" he said.

"Church? You know him?"

"Yeah, he was a great guy. Always shouting his love for us… I'm gonna miss him." A blue Spartan in ancient Mk V armor said. "Caboose, the only thing he EVER yelled at you was that he hated you." Tucker said to him. "I know. It was those moments that I'll always treasure" the one known as Caboose started cracking up.

Another Spartan walked up, he had light blue armor with yellow accents walked up. "Yeah we know him. How do you know him?" he asked. "That's classified" Mia quickly replied, the Spartan nodded, "Fair enough. I'm Washington by the way. The three in the back are Griff, Simmons, and Sarge." He pointed to the three. "Listen we're on your side, these guys are major enemies of the UNSC, and they're our enemies. So, we have nothing against each other." He said. Mia just stared at him.

"We can offer you valuable information". The laser bars deactivated. Mia handed them all a weapon, and tried to grab Tuckers sword, "No. This is mine." He said, Mia sighed, "Fine. Can any of you fight?"

Simmons piped up, "Sure we can, well, everybody except for Griff" "'Sup" "He doesn't do much." Griff cut in, "D*mn straight." "Shut up Griff" Simmions said.

Mia groaned. "QUIET. Did anybody see an AI or women pass through here? The AI was a little blue woman, the girl was about five foot six, brown hair?" she asked. "Was the AI naked, and was the woman extremely hot?" Tucker asked. Mia had to calm herself down. "….Yes" she ground out. "They went that way" He pointed.

Mia nodded. "FOLLOW ME!"

Zak tossed a grenade into a building where a group was holed up. They were all killed. Mas and Kat were both involved in an intricate dance hand to hand combat. They each had an opponent.

Max quickly dodged a punch and kicked the legs out from underneath the enemy, pulling out his pistol and aiming to putting a bullet through his skull. He missed. The opponent had

Kat had her knife out, as well as the enemy, and was blocking every single attack, sparks were flying everywhere. Kat ducked, dodging a swipe aimed for her face. She placed her hand on the ground and thrust her legs up, kicking the knife out of the soldier's hand. She got back up and wiggled her finger in a 'no-no' motion, and then proceeded to slam her knife into his face.

She put a finger up to her ear and activated her comm. ::Mia, where the H*** are you?:: she snapped, there was static for a second before a reply came. There was gunfire in the back ground. ::Package is in sight! Give me ten more minutes before you start sending men down. It's a freaking labyrinth down here!:: was Mia's reply. Kat groaned. ::Roger that. Out:: she said, and closed the line. _'You better hurry Mia' _ she thought, and continued the attack.

They were almost there. There was just one little problem. There were at least five dozen enemies, all armed to bear, in their way. Mia had already found out that everybody but Griff and Caboose could fight. Well, at least she was SURE Griff couldn't fight. Apparently Caboose could fight if he got angry. But how do you get somebody with his… condition, angry? She decided just to ask as they were in a tight situation, (They were surrounded). "Hey Tucker!" she shouted. He yanked his sword out from a dead body and looked at her. "Yeah?" "How do you get caboose angry?" Tucker smiled underneath his helmet.

"Like this!" he looked over to Caboose, who was just standing there, somehow remaining unharmed. "Hey Caboose!" he called, Caboose turned around and looked at him. "Hello!"

"I HATE CHURCH!"

"…" Caboose just sat there. "You might… want to stand back." Tucker said, slowly backing away.

All of a sudden Caboose ran head first into a group of soldiers, sending them into the air. "MY NAME IS MICHALE J CABOOSE" he said, pausing, before grabbing one by the legs, spinning, and releasing his legs, sending him flying and smashing into the air.

"AND I"

PUNCH!

"HATE!"

KICK!

"PEOPLE THAT HATE CHURCH!"

"Uh hey, Caboose, I love Church. THEY are the ones that hate church." Tucker said.

"RAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

"Mia, go! We'll hold them off!" Wash' said. Mia nodded and sprinted off after the men dragging Miranda into a room. A room that's door was closing. Fast. She had to hurry. She dodged some punches aimed at her by sliding on the ground as she sprinted towards the rapidly closing door. Ten meters left to go. She hurdled over a pile of debris and rolled as she landed, using her momentum to keep sprinting towards the door. Two meters left. She jumped, her arms straight in front of her. She barely missed the door. Had she been a single inch more to her left she would have missed the small gap between the two half doors and failed.

She rolled to a stop, and sat there, one arm in front of her, fingers pressed against the floor. She had one knee on the ground, and one off. Sometime in the jump she had pulled her pistol out, and it was raised defensively in front of her. Her head was ducked, giving her an even more dramatic appearance. She slowly lifted her head. She gazed about the room. There were ten guards. Miranda had a gun to temple.

The room appeared to be that of a laboratory. There were tubes similar to cryo tubes lining the wall to her left. Only one was full. She would investigate that after the guards were dead. There was a monitor above Miranda on the wall. To the left there were computers…Lots of computers. The room was a dull gray. The room was illuminated by rows of hanging lights. It was more of a bunker really.

Mia turned her attention back to Miranda. First she would sprint forward taking out two of the guards with her pistol. Next she'll jump over the rest and take out the one threatening her captain. Then she would deal with the others. And that's exactly what she did.

She jumped up and sprinted towards the group, taking out the two guards that had shotguns. Next she rolled to the right and jumped over the group, doing a midair cart wheel. During the time when she was fully upside down she killed the one holding the gun to Miranda's head. _'I should get a promotion for this…' _she landed gracefully, handing Miranda her pistol and pulling out her knife. "Did you have a good day captain?" Mia asked sarcastically.

"Can't say that I did" Miranda replied, smirking. "All you left me was seven bad guys? You at least could've left eight." Miranda quipped. Mia smirked, "Well, you know. I was all caught up in the moment." "Yeah, I know how that feels." Miranda said.

"Hey, are you gonna stand around and talk all day or are you gonna fi-" He was silenced by a pistol. It didn't take long. Mia stepped over one of the dead bodies. Tossing Miranda a clip she made her way over to the one filled tube like container on the wall. She pressed the release button and stood back as the door swung open with a _whoosh!. _ She looked inside, and to her shock she found a stark naked woman, with electric blue hair, a curvy body, lushes red lips, and her bosoms were rather, erm… Busty. There was a pair of clothes inside the casket. She soon started to wake up. Miranda wasn't at all cautious, which puzzled Mia as she raised her knife to the waking woman. She looked around for a second, before her eyes, (which were also electric blue), rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Miranda and Mia caught her, gently setting her down on the floor.

"Miranda, before I ask who this is, do you know where Cortana is at?" Mia asked, "Yeah, I do. But first you have to find out who this is" She said, a coy smile on her face.

Mia pulled off her helmet, and looked down at the face of the strange woman. It took her a second or two for her to realize what Miranda was saying.

"No. Way."

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update these last two chapters. I promise I'll do my best to NOT do that again, OH, and sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, review please! **


End file.
